The present invention relates generally to containers, such as food containers, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a food container that may be preassembled and stored in a flat configuration, easily formed, securely closed and easily opened into a serving configuration.
Disposable containers have long been used in the food service industry for packaging carry-out food. These containers take on a variety of shapes and sizes, and the particular size and shape is generally dictated by the food product that the container is designed to hold. For example, triangular shaped containers are commonly used for individual slices of pizza.
The disposable containers are made from a number of different materials including polystyrene, cardboard, paper and coated paper. The material, in combination with the design of the container itself, provide both strength and resistance to leakage of the food from the container. At times, the container is also used by the customer as a tray from which to consume the food. These later types of containers often have a clam-shell configuration, wherein a lid closes over a bottom portion and is retained to the bottom portion by engagement of a tab with a slot. The lid is openable by release of the tab from the slot and raising the lid to expose the food and to provide a surface from which the food may be consumed.
There are several problems with existing food containers. The clam shell type containers do not always close securely or remain closed. Other container designs that close more securely, for example using adhesive, do not open easily. Often these containers have to be torn open resulting in spillage of the food from within the container. Also, these containers may not open to a suitable tray from which the food may be consumed.
Another problem with food containers relates to storage and access of the container within the food preparation facility. Clam shell containers are often stacked together in an inter-engaging fashion with the containers in the open configuration. It is thus necessary to separate one container from a tightly packed stack of containers during the food preparation process. This makes obtaining a single container from the stack very difficult particularly if the containers are stored on shelving located above a food preparation area.
Other kinds of containers, typically paper food containers, may be stored as flat sheets. However, these containers require assembly within the food preparation facility, which may require additional work space be dedicated for the assembly of containers and labor resource be dedicated to assembling containers. Containers may be preassembled apart from the food preparation facility; however, the preassembled containers occupy the entire volume of the container and results in fewer containers being stored at the food preparation facility and inefficient use of space within the food preparation facility.
Thus, there is a need for a food container that may be preassembled yet stored flat, easily assembled, securely retain the food product and easily opened.